


Caffiene and Lace

by Ravensugara



Category: RWBY
Genre: CFVY, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multi, Open Relationship, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Starfucks, Threesome - F/F/M, Yatsu's a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensugara/pseuds/Ravensugara
Summary: Coco goes to Yatsu for a second opinion about her new fashion line.Slightly Kinky. Purely smut.Now removed from the SSIS timeline due to a confirmation of Coco's sexuality.





	Caffiene and Lace

_“Oh Yatsu...”_ came the soft purr and the loud knock on the door. “I have something for you.”

”Enter.” Yatsu replied from his desk, not looking up from his work. The scratch of his pen to paper continued as the door creaked open, a pair of near-silent footsteps and the click of heels shuffling inside before shutting the door with a click.  
  
”What is it?” His low voice rumbled brusquely, barely sparing a glance to his teammate before returning to his work. Finishing the sentence he was working on he paused, lightly returning his pen to it’s place on the desk before looking up and lingering over the woman in front of him.  
  
”Well? Do you like it?” Coco gestured to the faunus silently kneeling at her feet, eyes down and palms upturned in her lap. A brown leather collar and a leash attached her to the entrepreneur’s wrist, her planes of smooth skin broken only by scraps of intricate lace of brown and cream. “They’re prototypes for my latest line. Perhaps I’ll call it the Velvet collection.” Yatsu grunted into Coco’s teasing laughter and cocky smirk.  
  
“I can’t see it that well.” He said impassively, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

  
”Then perhaps you’d like to kindly get that tight delectable ass over here and inspect a little closer, hmm?” Coco adjusted her glasses, letting them flash the light. “I’m wearing a pair as well, if you feel up to...working for it.”  
  
Yatsu remained in his seat, his face inscrutable as he eyed the pair before him.

“It’s not often that you come to me like this.” Yatsu cautioned. Coco sighed.

”Yes, well, our pet surpassed expectations recently and I thought I might reward her. Now are you going to indulge us or not?” Her voice took on a slight edge. Yatsu rocked back and forth in his seat. Then, with a grunt, he slowly rose to his feet, towering over them both as he sauntered closer.

”Mm...there’s a good boy.” Coco purred in approval. With a graceful twist of her wrist she looked up at him, crooking a single finger with a smirk.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Coco hummed approvingly into the kiss, palms massaging his chest as her thumbs expertly flicked and circled over his nipples through his shirt. Yatsu grunted and held her closer, his large calloused hands easily encircling her waist and stroking her ribs.

”Eyes up, pet.” Coco ordered as she broke the kiss, reaching up to stroke her fingers through his short, bristled hair. “I’ll not have you looking away from your treats.” Reaching up she linked both hands around the man’s neck, easily hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist before kissing him hungrily once more.

Their tongues danced as they each fought for dominance of the kiss, Yatsu’s hands moving to cup and squeeze her firm rear. Coco hummed in approval with each pass, tauntingly grinding her hips into him. Her hums eventually turned into breathless pants, followed by soft sighs of his name as he broke the kiss to firmly attach his lips to her ear and neck, trailing down.

“Oh, _Yatsu…”_ Coco purred, breathless against his ear. Sliding a palm along the curve of his skull she fisted a hand in his hair, violently wrenching him back and grinning at his aroused groan. “You are wearing far too much clothing.”

With that she flexed her hips in a death grip, releasing her hold on his shoulder to reach down and swiftly tug the shirt off his back. With a gruff chuckle he let her do as she pleased, lifting one arm up and then another to aid her before the fabric was haphazardly tossed onto the bed.

“So are you.” He answered, his voice lower and huskier as he reached up to palm her breasts through the school uniform. “I’m surprised you didn’t change the moment classes were done.”

“I had one or two extracurriculars that took priority.” Coco replied, reaching down to peel off her jacket and shirt. “Better?” She asked once her bra was off, carefully tossed so the strap holding it together landed perfectly around one tall lapin ear with a playful wink.

“Much.” Her teammate dove in without hesitation, nipping and suckling at her breasts. Coco gasped and cooed encouragingly, one hand cupping the back of his head to push him in further as she smothered him with her breasts, her other hand coming up to blow a sweet and innocent kiss to her girlfriend, still kneeling patiently with a baleful stare as the cup of Coco’s bra dangled from her ear and against the side of her cheek.

“Do you want to touch yourself- _ah_! Pet?” Coco asked, jerking sharply at a particularly hard nip and tugging roughly at his hair in reply.

“Yes, mistress.” Came Velvet’s steady reply. Coco raised an eyebrow.

“Are you even wet, pet?” She asked again.

“ _Very_ , my mistress.” Velvet growled. Coco shuddered at the sound.

“Hmm, I see.” Coco raked her fingertips up Yatsu’s back, careful of her fingernails. Yatsu groaned, angling her hips down and thrusting against them forcefully. Velvet bit her lip.

“Don’t hide your sounds.” Coco snapped, grinding herself against the bulge straining at the front of Yatsu’s slacks and letting out a greedy moan. “I dislike it when my pet keeps what’s mine from me.”

“Y-es, m-my mistress.” Velvet panted.

“Do you still want what we discussed prior to coming here?” Coco asked breathlessly as Yatsu rut against her harder, fingers creeping closer to the button on her fly.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Then _**beg.** ”_

“Mistress _please,_ may I-“

“Not me.” Coco quickly corrected. “Your other master.” Coco curled around said master, lips and teeth attaching themselves to his ear and sucking.

“Master, please, I...I want to be filled by you. I want you to cum inside me while my mistress helps.” Velvet’s soft voice whimpered. Yatsu groaned, eventually forcing his hips to still and pressing his face into his leader’s sternum.

”Are you certain, pet? I can’t guarantee you won’t walk away without a scratch.” Yatsu growled out. Coco let out an audible snort.

“Oh I can _guarantee_ she’ll be more than a little scratched if _I_ have anything to say about it.” Coco grinned. 

Velvet whined.

”Is she prepped?” Yatsu leaned back to look up at Coco, bending at the knees to settle her on her feet.

”She was when we walked in here.” Coco replied as she gave him one last kiss before walking away to retrieve her lingerie, fingers brushing adoringly along the back of a long rabbit like ear. Yatsu watched her walk away, a relieved groan spilling from his lips as he quickly unzipped his fly and dropped the rest of his clothing, stroking along his length with a firm grip.

”None of that.” Coco ordered as she half-turned, reaching out to swat his hand absently. “The both of you belong to me tonight. _I_ decide when and where you’ll get your pleasure.” She eyed him challengingly, her cool glare felt even through the lenses.

Respectfully, Yatsu lowered his hand.

 _”Good.”_ She then turned to her female companion. “Rise.” Coco reached past the considerable length of slack to tug on the final foot of leash, half-dragging the faunus to her eye level. “Go and get the box of tools from our bed and special blue from the shelf. You have two minutes.” Coco dropped the end of the leash into Velvet’s upturned palms, satisfied when she cradled the leash as though it were as precious and sacred as the highest quality of dust crystal.

“Dismissed!” With a nod and a turn Velvet spun, a stinging slap delivered to her backside before she was out the door.

”Now as for _you...”_ Coco stalked back to her other lover, trailing a finger down his sturdy torso. “What do you say to being penetrated tonight?” she asked.

”Thank you for the honor, ma’am.” Yatsu replied smoothly with a grin.

”Good answer.” Coco smirked. “But first...” lowering her lenses just enough to meet his eyes she sunk to her knees, firmly gripping the base of his shaft and licking from base to tip; “let’s get you ready for Velvet.”

* * *

 

By the time the faunus returned Yatsu had his eyes closed and groaning, Coco’s cheeks hollowed out and bobbing furiously as she sucked down half his length into her throat. Her hands squeezed and pumped the other half, matching the pace of her slurps as she slowly worked more of him into her body.

Velvet watched on in silence, her eyes soft and fond as two of the people she loved most in the world provided one another with pleasure. Yatsu’s hands gripped tight to Coco’s shoulders as she throated as much of him as she could, grunting as she pulled off to spit more of his precum onto his shaft and lubricating him further before another inch was taken by warm, wet suction.

Velvet couldn’t help the tremble of arousal and excitement she felt at the sensations of the room, white-knuckling the box in her grip to keep from touching herself. Yatsu’s aroused grunts and heavy breathing, Coco’s careful and practiced inhales as she worked to breathe around the length moving up and down along her tongue; the way it stopped as she carefully slid him home, her nose brushing against his skin as she deep throated him, the mixed scents of their arousal growing thicker as she gagged and groaned, eyes rolling sinfully in bliss.

Velvet keened.

Yatsu’s hips bucked involuntarily, wanting so much to thread his hands through Coco's fair and face fuck her, but knowing better than to do so with this _particular_ partner.  Still, Coco got the message, sliding off and stroking him with slow, firm strokes of her hand. 

“Pet. Come.” Coco husked out, her voice hoarse as she pressed a kiss to Yatsu’s frenulum. Eyes and ears lowering respectfully Velvet sank to her knees, crawling across the room with the box and the end of her leash held up in offering. Without looking over Coco then rolled onto her back, gently moving the massive erection out of the way to rest her head between his feet.

”You. On your knees.” Coco ordered, lifting her right arm up to crook a single finger at Yatsu. “You. Strip. Place the box here then present yourself to master.” Coco’s left palm dropped comfortably to the floor.

”Yes, mistress.” Came the reverent reply. Coco smirked in satisfaction and pride as her lovers did as they were bid, softening for a moment as Velvet carefully peeled herself out of the gauzy fabric, painstakingly folding it and setting it out of harm's way. She softened further as her girlfriend thoughtfully pulled out each item in the box and prepared them, then set them in a line near her wrist for easy access.

“Mm, very good. Thank you pet.” Coco hummed, unable to keep the loving and tender smile from her face as their eyes briefly met. Velvet's eyes sparkled at her before flicking away demurely, turning away with a gentle bob of her head. Licking her lips Coco returned to the preparations at hand, smirking as Yatsu’s balls hovered directly over her mouth. “Mm, and some good boys, too.” Coco purred. Pushing herself up onto her palms she sucked one hairless orb into her mouth, very gently rolling it around with her tongue.

 **” _Coco_!”** Yatsu half spit, half groaned as he flinched from the sudden onslaught, hips jerking sharply. “Pet. Quickly.” He grit out.

Velvet crawled over on all fours, straddling her mistress. Carefully she tore open the condom packaging, gently slipping it onto his erection before pressing a kiss to the tip, giving it a few licks up and down his length as she looked into his eyes before spinning around and pressing her chest into Coco's knees, presenting her ass and dripping pussy to her master.

”Wonderful.” Yatsu grunted, reaching out to run a heavy palm over the curve of her rear. “Are you _absolutely_ certain you want to do this?” He verified, rubbing his thick length between her thighs before slipping a meaty thumb into her slick folds.

” _Yes_!” Velvet gasped out, hips pushing back eagerly into his touch. “My mistress stretched and teased me for over an hour today, ordering me to only come on your length or not at all.” Velvet whimpered. “Please, _please_ let me come.” she begged.

Yatsu merely grunted as Velvet spoke, grateful that Coco had moved off of his balls to trail kisses along his legs and stroke Their pet’s thighs with teasing scrapes of her nails instead. Pulling his thumb out he replaced it with two fingers and then three, discovering that she was, indeed, _thoroughly_ soaked and prepared to take something of his girth. Grabbing into her hips he aligned himself with her entrance, rubbing the shaft through her soaked folds and savoring the girl’s breathy whines as his tip teased at her clit before repositioning and slowly working his way inside.

Velvet groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as she was stretched and filled, the steady pressure slow yet relentless as an avalanche as it built further and further inside of her. Obeying her mistress she let each and every one of her choked cries out, the heat of her body ratcheting higher as Coco’s voice joined hers with pleased groans. Dropping her head low, Velvet had just enough time to appreciate the view of Coco pinching and fondling her own nipples with one hand, the other propping her up to further lick and suck at the considerable amount of Yatsu's length before she was busted, brown eyes meeting hers over dark sunglasses for a brief moment before she was smothered and hauled down by a pair of greedy thighs as a tongue flicked over her clit.

Velvet cried out but wasted no time at the unspoken command, licking into the wet heat pressed against her lips and groaning her appreciation through the flat of her tongue directly into Coco’s clit. The heavy hands at her hips squeezed tighter as the assault lessened on her clit for a few moments, Yatsu’s hips snapping forward with a groan as Coco alternated back to his balls again and forcing him to lose his steady concentration. Coco for her part simply reveled in it, letting her thighs slacken as Velvet began to eat her out in earnest, mouth alternating from balls to clit and back again as the thick shaft disappeared into her lover. Looking down, she grinned mercilessly as she finished lubing up the condom-covered blue dildo, using her slick palm to spread Yatsu’s cheeks.

Yatsu grunted in satisfaction as he finally bottomed out, sheathing himself to the hilt in Velvet’s wet heat. He only had a moment to savor it however before he was gripping onto Velvet for dear life and gritting his teeth, half-bent over her as two fingers quickly teased and probed his own entrance before the tip of something carefully worked it’s way inside.

Velvet reveled in the feel of a body well over three times her size and weight clinging to her as he shuddered helplessly, a mixture of pleasure, pride, and a double dose of arousal overwhelming her at the thought of her girlfriend and mistress not only _taming_ her master, but so easily reducing him to a pile of putty in her hands. With renewed vigor she redoubled her efforts at worshiping her mistresses’ clit, two fingers carefully stroking her entrance before pushing inside. 

Coco moaned in pleasure at the intrusion, legs tangling around her lover’s head to hold her down in encouragement once more. Working quickly she slid the dildo into Yatsu as far as she could, leaving only a few inches for a better grip. 

“Pull back.” She ordered, twisting the dildo inside him for emphasis. Yatsu obeyed, and carefully the two of them adjusted until only his tip remained in the other woman. By now both boy and faunus were sweating heavily, panting and shuddering with need. 

“Good boy. You both have been _so_ good today.” Coco purred, her voice husky as she trembled with her own orgasmic build. “I think you deserve a reward. Yatsu, you have my permission to fuck our pet into the floor but not to cum until she does. Our pet knows what punishments await her if she doesn’t cum after me.” Coco barely managed to finish the statement before Velvet was on her, lips suctioned relentlessly onto her clit as her tongue dove inside.

Coco screamed.

Yatsu’s nails dug into Velvet’s skin as he pistoned inside of her, letting out an animalistic snarl as he fucked the beautiful woman on his dick, each push back driving the plastic one against his prostate. Eventually the two worked out a rhythm, Coco filling with the sexual gratification she only felt from the power trip of controlling the movements and orgasms of her partners. She controlled Yatsu’s speed and depth inside Velvet with the simple push or pull of her wrist, Velvet’s tongue sliding over her clit with each thrust of his hips and worshipping her drenched pussy with any speed and rhythm she liked.

None of them knew how much time was passed in such hedonistic pleasures, all three lost in the sights, sounds, and scents of their desperate fucking. Yatsu groaned and Velvet whimpered when Coco slowed, torturing his asshole with needlessly slow pulls of the dildo before roughly working it back in, growing steadily more erratic as her orgasm grew closer.

 _”Coco.”_ Yatsu grit his teeth. ** _“Please.”_** He ground out.

”I’m-I’m-I’m _oooh **Velvet.”**_ Coco moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy even as her hand reached up to press at a sensitive spot on his balls. Yatsu roared, instinctively rocking back for more of that delicious pressure and hauling Velvet back on top of him.

Velvet ground her hips against him, her erratic movements and pleading whines briefly refocusing him as she struggled to push forward yet still hold herself on the edge. 

“Your mistress is satisfied. Now cum for me.” He growled, his voice low and gravelly. Caressing her softly with a thumb his hand pulled away, returning swiftly to smack against her rear.

”Oh!” Velvet gasped loudly in surprise, ears shooting straight forward before melting in bliss as his hand caressed the reddened flesh. _"M-Master!"_

”You are mine to do with as I please.” Yatsu said, easily tugging her upright in his lap before spanking her again. Wrapping his hands back around her hips he lifted her up and dropped her down easily, repeatedly impaling her on his dick.

Velvet cried out in ecstasy as she was manhandled, the casual display of immense strength and dominance doing more for her than any amount of gentle foreplay ever could. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she reached back and gripped his shoulders tightly for balance, lost in the haze of her budding orgasm. Suddenly Coco’s lips returned, suckling Yatsu’s balls as the dildo found his prostate and ground hard against the nub.

Velvet was still the first to come, followed by Yatsu not long after as her walls clenched tight against him. The feel of him spurting into the condom with his fingers on her clit sent the faunus into a second orgasm, gently helped down by Coco sliding out from under them to suckle on her tits. When she finally returned to herself Velvet was spent and panting, cradled carefully against Yatsu’s chest while he sat back and rested on his heels.

“Well, this was fun.” Coco purred happily from where she was busy nuzzling at Velvet’s stomach and thighs, pressing a soft kiss to her belly. “Feeling better, pet?” Coco smiled as Velvet gave a sleepy little smile and a nod, reaching up to caress the faunus’ sweaty cheek carefully before pressing a soothing kiss to her lips.

”Mind helping me get her to the bathroom?” Coco asked quietly, threading gentle fingers through her hair.

”Not at all.” Yatsu replied, carefully shifting the girl in his arms. She whimpered briefly as he pulled out of her, settling when she was held in a firm bridal carry with her arms wrapped around his neck and two long, drooping ears tickling his shoulder blade. Slowly rising Yatsu made it a few inches before settling back down with a groan. “Uh, Coco? You seem to have left something behind, back there.”

”What? Oh, of course. Silly me.” Coco said blithely, not sounding convincing at all. Yatsu leveled an unimpressed stare her way which she naturally deflected with her sunglasses, smiling innocently even as she reached around and pulled the plastic sex toy from his body. Yatsu’s eyebrows pinched as it was removed, stoically taking it with a soft grunt so as not to wake his sleeping lover.

 _”Good boy.”_ Coco purred, gently rubbing her palm over his thick bicep. “That wasn’t so hard, Now was it?” She purred, holding the door open with a smirk as he ducked down to fit and head towards the bathroom.

Yatsu chuckled.

“Tell that to Fox next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had one night. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
